


Hanging

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's bracelet flashes silver in the sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ever so much to the captain of my cruise ship, Sisterofdream, for a quick beta. She is a great hand-holder and cheer-leader and is super smart, to boot. Plus she gets to wear a cool captain's hat...Double heapings of thanks to Luzula as well, for catching a couple of other mistakes.
> 
> Warning: reference to mental health issues
> 
> Prompt: silver
> 
> Also available as a [podfic](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/hanging) performed by the lovely Luzula.

Ray's bracelet flashes silver in the sunlight.

Fraser hears the roar of blood in his ears and fear slows time to a crawl. He watches with sick fascination as Ray's long fingers flex and slip off the metal railing. The Chicago street below is crowded with lunchtime traffic; in the distance Fraser can hear the wailing of sirens. He reaches, twists and grabs, bracing himself for the jolt as he takes the brunt of Ray's full weight with one arm. Desperately, he grips Ray's hand tightly, too tightly, feeling the grinding of wrist bones as he slows the dangling swing of Ray's body. Fraser ignores the burning pain in his shoulder, ignores the railing digging into his chest. He blocks out everything except for the fierce desire to _hold on_ to Ray.

For a moment, looking down into Ray's terrified face, Fraser can see the future. The empty corridor of his life, lonely and joyless, framed by cold duty and fear. The layers of scar tissue that cover the wounds, hidden but not healed. A blurry glimpse of his existence, useless, unlived, and unloved. Reflected in Ray's blue eyes is the knowledge of an inexorable, downward slide that ends with a bottle of whiskey, his service revolver and a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Fraser..."

The quaver in Ray's voice shocks him back into the here and now. He meets Ray's eyes and whispers, "I'm not going to lose you, Ray."

He tightens his grip and doesn't let go.

-fin-


End file.
